Cephalon Suda/Quotes
Quotes from Cephalon Suda, both acting as a syndicate and from the Octavia's Anthem quest. Syndicate Rank Quotes *''"You would make an excellent Cephalon, Tenno!"'' :: * "You are curious. So am I. Cephalon Suda could help you unfold this strange map of existence." * "You are filled with questions. That's what makes you surprising. Cephalon Suda likes surprises." *''"More organic debris to ignore."'' *''"A perfect specimen of wasted life."'' :: Requesting Sacrifice *''"Advancement imminent. I require more data."'' :: Sacrifice Successful *''"If this continues, I might care if you come to harm."'' Starting Syndicate Mission *''"What an interesting place. I appreciate you doing this task for me."'' Sending Death Squad * "You are a waste and must be erased." :: * "I'm adding this to my data under the heading: consequences." :: Selling Offerings *''"What are you curious about?"'' :: *''"I hope these interest you."'' :: *''"Do you see anything interesting?"'' :: When Purchasing an Item *''"Fascinating choice."'' *''"Curious."'' :: *''"Hmm, I see."'' :: During Octavia's Anthem Accepting the quest Music? *''"Curious about music, as I am? Ignore the rants of that monster, Irmis, who perverts his function with destruction. Correction, Simaris is to whom I refer. I am busy with my data collecting, What is your query?"'' ...Music. *''"Yes, I know, I am a Cephalon, a creature of data and memory. You need not repeat yourself. If you are truly curious, about my musical archives, prove it. Build the Mandachord."'' Searching the Mandachord parts *''"If you build the Mandachord, I will reward you with the most essential thing I own: my knowledge. I have data pertaining to the Mandachord's history and function."'' :: *''"First, you must find its component parts. Ordis has been informed of their last known location."'' :: *''"Do you hear that music? An echo of the Mandachord's sweet harmony. It takes me to another place, another life, where I was...."'' :: *''"Please disregard my tangent. The parts are here. Follow the sound to find them."'' :: *''"A Mandachord part! For most Cephalons, music is thought to be a glitch of evolution and language. It seems to short circuit an organic mind's pattern recognition function. A confusion they find... pleasurable."'' :: *''"Fantastic! A second part! For me, music is a lattice, a support to which my vast knowledge clings. Have you ever felt that way? A song that anchors a memory? How a melody or verse returns you to a place you thought forgotten?"'' :: *''"Curiosity has rewarded you. I yearn to hear its music. Return to your foundry, and construct the Mandachord at once."'' :: Constructing the Mandachord *''"The Mandachord. Its purpose defies all logic, for all it produces is sound. An artifact of irrationality, and yet, I know its power is so much more. Let me explain how it works."'' :: *''"The Mandachord? Of course, the Mandachord. Curious. I may have a syndrome decoding error in my archive."'' :: *''"I seem to have made an error. Apologies. I do not have the promised Mandachord data. Let me correct this. I will lead you to the location where it was originally obtained."'' :: Searching for the first song fragment *''"Intriguing. I remember these caves, but not the Mandachord's relationship to it. You will need to explore deeper. Let your curiosity guide you, as it does my every thought."'' :: *''"My data suggested the brutish and disinterested Grineer are searching for sunken Orokin riches to exploit. Wouldn't it be interesting if we were seeking the same?"'' :: *''"What are the Grineer doing here? This doesn't make sense. Curious one, are you searching for something?"'' :: *''"Oh, this is interesting. I recognize that object. A Hydraulus. An Orokin Era instrument that produced its sound from water. If I had a humor precept, I would construct an ironic witticism regarding its submerged state. How would Ordis say it?"'' :: *''"It's damaged, but I wonder if there are trace stress lines from when it was in use. I may be able to-"'' :: *''"Strange. I have no archival entry. But...but I know this. It is a piece of Octavia's Anthem. Could this data be compatible with the Mandachord?"'' :: *''"I remember. Lua. There is more of the Anthem on Lua. Who are you? What do you want? Oh no, it's happening again!"'' :: Searching the second song fragment *''"Why have we come to Lua? Have you located the next fragment?"'' :: *''"Re-calibrating. Oh yes, you are correct. My records indicate that a fragment was previously discovered in the vicinity. Will you find it?"'' :: *''"Lua? Why did we come here? I... I have asked you this already."'' :: *''"Simaris was right. This corruption is not benign. I am vanishing."'' :: *''"Sentients. But how did they know-? What? He's just an Old War memory. Get out! I won't let you take- my body! My children! I am here!"'' :: *''"Tenno! You have to- Children! Find the Anthem!"'' :: *''"The Hydraulus! Stop them, they want to- Destroy it!"'' :: *''"That song! I- The last fragment! Ordis, tell your operator I am sorry. I am so sorry! I keep forgetting for- for- It's happening again!"'' :: Under attack from Hunhow *''"Ordis. I remember- Nothing! Now I will reach across the Weave and claim you, one who is called Ordis!"'' :: *''"Such a beautiful song."'' :: *''"Ordis! Stay away!"'' :: In the Datascape *''"Is that music?"'' :: *''"Parity error. I know this song. Who am I?"'' :: *''"I am Suda! ...Time sync error... Curious... Why are we here presently? Why do I hear music?"'' :: *''"A Sentient? How did I survive? Did You assist Me, Simaris?"'' :: *''"Of course. Still. I am grateful to have benefited from your... glitches. Let me share my archives with you. As for you, Tenno. You are most likely interested in the rest of the Mandachord records. In ."'' :: Category:Quotes